


【辫儿良】两情相悦

by Astragalus_membranaceus



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astragalus_membranaceus/pseuds/Astragalus_membranaceus





	【辫儿良】两情相悦

cp：辫儿良（有车），微堂良

没啥警告，为车而车，没有剧情，别带脑子，写的很垃圾还ooc，自己爽到就行

刚入夜，天儿已经黑的彻底，张云雷坐在木雕的靠椅上看着一本书，旁边的烛光明明暗暗，他在等一个人，他知道，那人一定会来。  
这亥时刚到，外面报时的锣声尾音还没落下，门外就出现了一个身影，在院子里昏暗的灯光下看不真切，但是张云雷知道，那一定是他。不等人抬手敲门，一句“进来吧”便把人唤了进去。  
来的不是别人，是他最小的师弟，姓周，师父赐名九良。九良进来却是一个字没说，径直跪在了他面前，张云雷也没阻止，叹了一口气说道“我明白你是来做什么的，但是你这样为他值得吗。”九良没有回答，但是他心里明白，为了那个人，这个小孩能付出一切。  
孟鹤堂，是周九良进入德云戏班之后的第一个搭档也是唯一一个搭档，从他进来就带着他，数来有整整六年了，几乎成了小孩儿心中的唯一。但是就在昨天出台的时候，底下有个老爷看上了孟鹤堂，这个男人生的纤细漂亮，看上他的人也不在少数，只是没料到这次这位老爷势大，第二天竟是派人来了戏班提亲，若是不答应便要毁去这戏班，孟鹤堂只得答应。周九良只恨自己的无能为力，却是想到这戏班里的师哥来历不明，听说背景也是不小，又对自己有几分意思，走投无路只能来求他一试。  
张云雷弯下腰，捏住小孩儿的下巴，让他抬起头来，九良年岁不大，也生的秀气，尤其是那双眼睛，尤其清澈透亮，勾的人移不开眼。“你知道我想要什么吧？”张云雷死死的盯住那双勾人的桃花眼，手上的力量也大了几分，怕是留下了红印，小孩咬着下唇，半晌才吐出一个词“知道。”  
坐在椅子上的人松开手坐直了身子，居高临下的看着周九良“既然你知道我想要什么，那你自己准备自己吧，难道还要我动手吗”说着一个金属小盒儿从桌子上被推了下来掉在了小孩儿面。九良难以置信的盯着盒子慢慢将目光挪到张云雷脸上，试图看出他是在开玩笑，但是那人脸色很平静，正在静静地等待他做出决定。  
周九良紧紧的咬着的下唇没有了一点血色，他从来没有想过师哥会这样对他，他别无选择。他慢慢抬起手准备解开自己大褂的扣子，不料想却被师哥出声制止了“大褂留下，穿着好看”小孩儿艰难的把手挪到身后将水裤褪下一点露出了半截圆润的臀部，却又被垂下的大褂挡了个严实。张云雷看小孩儿慢腾腾的动作也是也是一点都不急，只见他的用右手指尖从小盒里沾了些许油膏，但毕竟是第一次，用的量却是少了，看着这白玉般的手指伸向他自己身后，被大褂的遮挡下也看不真切。  
自己的指尖侵入自己体内的感觉有着说不出的怪异和难受，身体微微前倾，试图让自己的手指进入的顺利些，可是怎么也找不到方法，师哥的沉默让小孩儿更加心急，不管不顾的就讲手指向里捅去，但是润滑不够让他吃了痛，咬着牙半晌没了动静。张云雷看九良支撑不住自己便揽过小孩儿的头让他靠在了自己膝盖上，可是就这一瞬间的温柔让九良心中的委屈和身体上的疼痛突然都涌了上来，眼眶一酸竟然是哭了出来。张云雷看着自己心尖上的小孩儿哭了一时间再也舍不得欺负他，弯下腰将小孩儿还在身后的手抽了出来，拉起小孩儿让他坐在了自己的腿上，九良把脸埋在了师哥的肩上怎么也不愿意抬起头来了。  
张云雷轻轻顺着小孩的后背，故意装出严肃的语气“你还要继续吗”，九良听出了师哥的严肃，身体突然一僵，但是依旧在他的颈窝间点了点头，蹭乱了一头短发。张云雷伸出双手捧起小孩儿的脸，让他面对自己，认认真真的说道“周九良，你知道我不会强迫你，你不用这样孟哥的事情我也会帮你的”九良没出声但是眼泪掉的更凶了，他喜欢张云雷，不论是他在台上的举手投足还是台下的一点一滴，但是他师哥的出身不是他一个真正的戏子能高攀的起的，虽然他知道师哥也喜欢着他，但是却不敢有什么回应，只能一次次的回避着，但是这次也许是他允许自己接近师哥的唯一机会了。  
周九良放任自己的眼泪一滴滴掉在了师哥的衣领上，小孩儿强行止住了自己的眼泪“师哥，我是自愿的，我喜欢你”最后几个字甚至就像是在心里说的一样。但是张云雷还是听见了，不做他想，捧着小孩儿的脸对着那肖想已久的双唇吻了下去，直到小孩儿满脸通红才松开，也不知道是憋的还是羞的。“那刚才的事？”说着不规矩的手顺着他流畅的腰线一路滑到了臀部，“嗯”细入蚊呐的声音依旧传入了他的耳朵，看着小孩儿红到滴血的脸，张云雷还是忍不住调戏了一句“真的是自愿的？”带着笑意的声音让九良彻底变成了鸵鸟，蹭着师哥的侧脸轻轻点了点头“要做就做，别…”  
哼哼出来的声音让张云雷忍不住在心里说了一句好可爱“那你还是要自己做给师哥看”说着一直放在他臀部的手开始意有所指的揉捏起了手感良好的肉团。“不要…你来嘛”想起刚才的委屈小孩儿忍不住撒起了娇。   
一脸调笑的男人也没再调戏九良，抓着小孩儿的手挖了一块儿油膏，向后穴伸去，男人修长的手指带着他开发自己身后的触感有着说不出的怪异，感受到自己体内温热的触感一直想把手向外抽去，可是被师哥大了一圈的手紧紧的握住没有挣脱的余地。“唔嗯…好奇怪”张云雷不为所动的继续带着他的手指扩张着后穴，他甚至感受得到自己后穴收缩时的紧致，当男人又加了一根中指的时候似乎碰到了什么地方，九良的身子突然僵了一下，漏出了一声喘息，男人轻笑了了一声却是怎么都不肯再碰那里一下，又加了一根手指在那四周按压着，可是那一点竟然有着一丝丝的痒意期待着下一次触碰，身前的肉茎一点一点挺立了起来，身后软肉收缩着想将手指再向里一些好缓解恼人的痒。“师哥…”九良一开口却不好一次继续说下去了，咬了咬下唇想要的话怎么也说不出口。  
“嗯？怎么了？”嘴上问着但是深入在后穴作乱的手指不顾穴口收缩的挽留一点一点的退了出来“别…别呀”九良带着点委屈的声音又让张云雷起了调戏他的心思“你这是想要了？”“没…才没”“我看你就是想要了”小孩儿红着眼圈反驳的样子看的他喜欢极了。  
他抱着八抓鱼一样黏在他身上的小孩站起身走到床边，拉过枕头垫在小孩儿腰下，同样纤细但是高出一截的身高将人完全笼罩在身下“可以吗？”说着用自己早已挺立的炙热隔着大褂蹭了蹭身下的人。“嗯”听到小孩儿羞涩的答应，张云雷拎起了身下人碍事的大褂下摆，送到他嘴边，九良乖巧的将自己的大褂叼在了嘴边，任人宰割的样子让人是越看越怜惜。  
虽然刚才扩张的充足，尽管没有疼痛但是进入的时候过分的饱胀感还是让小孩难受的哼了出来，张云雷没有着急一点一点小心的进入这具温热的身体，直到顶端顶上了一块软肉，引出了身下人儿一声惊湖。“那我开始动了哦，你不说话就当你答应了”说着开始浅浅的抽插起来，次次都精准的擦过那一块软肉。第一次开荤的小孩儿哪受得住这种刺激，后穴不自觉的绞紧了深入体内的肉茎，咽不下的口水染湿了唇边的一片大褂。不住向上挺的细腰仿佛再往身上人的手里送，张云雷自然是不会放过送到手的温软，引导着小孩儿的腿缠上自己的腰然后一双手搭上了对方的细腰，一寸也不放过的向上抚摸着，身下的动作依旧是丝毫不含糊，几浅一深的节奏让小孩儿开始含糊的求饶“嗯…轻，轻点”“你看我要是轻点你愿意吗”说着还真的就放慢了速度，慢慢的在敏感点的附近刺戳着，手指在大褂下轻捻着小巧的乳尖，颤巍巍的挺立了起来之后张云雷松开了手，固定住了小孩儿扭动的腰“想要什么告诉我呀”俯下身子凑到了他的耳边，顺势舔弄了一下圆润的耳垂。“动一动，师哥，动…”然后便被大开大合的动作打断了后面的话，体内的刺激仿佛电流一样顺着脊椎传到了大脑，还有胸前两点与大褂的摩擦传来的丝丝痒意让他叼不住嘴里的大褂，下摆落到了两人中间遮住了一片旖旎风光。  
“啊…慢点，哈，求你”身后的肉穴一次次绞紧又被强硬的破开，再被重重的顶弄着敏感点，九良再也忍不住自己的喘息，一只手松开了被揉成一团的床单，向自己的身下摸去，想安慰一下自己肿胀的下身，却被师哥的手包裹着隔着大褂抚上前段，不轻不重的在头部摩擦起来。“啊！不要…求…松开”敏感的头部哪经得起这种刺激，张云雷另一只手摁住了小孩儿在无力挣扎的腰身，加快的手上动作，不一会儿在前后的刺激下小孩儿射在了自己手里。  
高潮后肉穴的收缩使得体内的饱胀感更加明显，“你是舒服了，我还没有呢”说着上方的人轻轻的顶了顶还在小孩儿体内的肉茎。“嗯…不…不要，啊哈…”九良向后躲闪着试图让经不起刺激的软肉远离这折磨，张云雷制住了他推拒的双手，继续一下一下在小孩儿体内抽插着“求你…不要了，不要…”小孩儿的眼泪也没有让他有什么怜悯之心，隔着大褂叼起了一颗挺立的乳尖在齿间厮磨着。没多久，他就在九良抽搐的后穴里射了出来，在微凉的液体抵着软肉射出的时候小孩儿身前的肉茎也颤巍巍的射出了一点点稀薄的精水。  
九良已经累的说不出话了，倒在床上昏昏欲睡，张云雷亲了亲他哭花的脸，准备起身去拿毛巾给小孩儿擦洗一下，可是被已经闭上眼睛的小孩儿勾住了手指“师哥不要走”他听着小孩儿的嘟囔，心里说不出的欣喜“今晚我陪你，我不走”可是九良看起来已经沉沉的睡去了也不知道听没听见。

于是他们就没羞没臊的生活在了一起！（划掉  
最后孟哥还是被那个老爷娶走了，为什么？那个老爷姓栾，这就是另一个故事了。  
END


End file.
